A Walk to remember
by Lilypotterlovesjames66
Summary: Next Generation. Albus Potter never knew that this walk would change anything. It made his dream come true, but it pretty much gave him more than he bargained for... One-shot. Albus S. Potter/Alice Longbottom


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

**A walk to remember**

Alice Longbottom was swirling her feet around in the cool blue water of the lake outside the castle. She watched the water ripple around her ankle as she reached for her favorite book and started reading. All of a sudden she felt to hands wrap over her eyes. She heard her book splash into the water and squirmed from their grip. She pulled out her wand ready to hex whoever ruined her book when she saw who it was…

Albus Potter looked into the eyes of the huffelpuff in front of him, he couldn't help but stare at her; to him she was perfection.  
"You're so beautiful"  
her cheeks flushed and she gazed at her feet

Albus chuckled a small chuckle but looked at her with love in his eyes  
"Look at me"

"Why? You're calling me beautiful when only just yesterday you made fun of me." she refused to return his stare.

Albus sighed a deep sigh but maintained eye contact; he put his fingers on her chin and lifted her face to allow her eyes to meet his.

"Why can't you ever take a joke Alice? You know I didn't mean it"  
His eyes dropped and he ran a hand through his hair frustratingly

She yanked his hand away from her face and said," you know what you said was no joke especially when you've said it before..." she blushed,

"Why?"

She thought, "Why do I have to like him? He's so nice and charming but when he wants to he can be vicious"

His hands dropped to his sides in defeat, but if you look at his eyes you'll find them glowing mischievously  
"Well then you give me no other choice..."

"Choice to do what?" she said her eyes boring into his green ones; she had never noticed how amazing they were.

He stood up, looking extremely casual, but his eyes held this glint and slowly his face twisted into a smirk,  
"I'll just have to go tell your father what I found you doing last month in the broom cupboard"  
He knew she didn't do anything but it was really tempting just to see her reaction, because unbeknownst to him, she was really in a broom cupboard with someone that day.

Her eyes widened, "how do you- what- i- liar! Why don't you go and sod off you don't even know what happened!"

Albus's eyes widened, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Innocent, Kind quiet Alice just admitted something that he never dreamed she would be doing. Ever.

Albus' smirk dropped, now his face was twisted in to a scowl.  
" Guess you aren't as innocent as you look, Longbottem. Who were you with?"  
He demanded, his green eyes turning stormy.

"its- its none of your business... why don't you go a sod off!" she yelled then looked away a tear falling down her cheek, "you don't even know what happened..."

"What happened? You were under the imperious curse? Please Longbottem, you and I know you're smarter than that"  
He was rolling his eyes, but if you looked at his knuckles, you'll see that they were tightened around his wand.  
"Are you trying to tell me that someone forced you to enter a broom cupboard with him?"  
Just saying this makes Albus Potter more furious. He was going to kill that bastard. Whoever he is.

"You lied! You didn't even know! Ugh!" she broke down then tears dripping down her face

"I can't believe it"

James tried to look bored with the conversation, but on the inside he was fuming. He looked at her, her eyes filled with tears. Just looking at her made him forget the anger boiling inside of him.  
Slowly he knelt down again and sat beside her, removing her hands from her face.

"Tell me what happened"

He was talking in a really soft voice. Not the usual Albus Potter cocky voice.

"I- I can't" she said trying to stop her body from shaking, she was surprised at how gentle he was being.

"Why not"

He said, still gently but trying to control how hurt he was feeling.  
He slowly brushed some of the tears on her face.

"Because..." she said turning from him she couldn't bear to say it out loud, "just go away" she buried her face in her knees.

His grip on her tightened, he had a feeling on what happened. And he hates it.  
"He threatened you, didn't he? What did he do to you?"

His voice was becoming lower and lower by each word, and considerably angrier. His eyes were furious; if looks could kill, Alice might be dead now.

"Ouch! Al stop! I don't want to talk about it! Let go! You're scaring me!"

She tried to wriggle away but to no avail.

"You have to tell me Alice"  
He slowly released her a bit, but didn't let her go. His eyes softened a bit after seeing the look of fear in her eyes.  
"Please..."

He said pleadingly. For the first time ever, Albus Potter was pleading someone.

"I'm sorry Albus, i just-" she didn't get to finish her sentence because he had pressed his lips to hers

For their first kiss, it was ultimate bliss for Alice.  
His lips fitted on hers perfectly, he was an amazing kisser; the best one Alice ever kissed so far.  
He was kissing her slowly at first but then he became urgent as if she's going to disappear any moment now.

That kiss was amazing.  
And while it was urgent, he didn't make it appear like it was. He was barely even touching her, except for where his fingers rested on her shoulders

"Can't" she breathed after they broke apart.

He sighed a dramatic sigh.  
"What do I have to do to make you tell me? Do you want me tap dance?"  
Alice bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.  
And just like that, amazing but true, it slipped out.  
"Or better, I could announce to the whole school that I'm in love with you and get this thing over with!"  
He gulped when he realized that he said that out loud and slowly he turned to face her.

She had a look of disbelief on her face "What?-you-really?" she choked out her words like she could barely breath.

Albus was still inwardly slapping himself.  
"You love her great job, now you really messed up everything" a sickly voice said in his head.  
He looked at her at first not really knowing what to say. Then in a flash he returned to his original cocky Gryffindor side.  
"Yeah, but it's not like you feel the same way."

He was about to get up and leave her when her hand reached out but pulled back as if burned, "wait i- yes"

He looked back at her, looking uninterested.

"What?! Complete your sentence Longbottem Please."

Truth is, Albus knew what she meant, but he doubted it. Alice always disliked his cockiness and arrogance. Can she be admitting that she like him?  
In Albus Wildest dreams only

"Yes i- i-... love you."

Albus was stunned. He looked at her in the eyes to search for the truth. And it was right in front of him. But the cocky Gryffindor side of him got him again.  
"Longbottem, just because I said I love you, you really don't have to make me feel better by saying you love me back when you're not. If you do love me, prove it!"  
In a flash, she grabbed his Gryffindor tie and kissed him hard. She broke them apart shortly.

"You want proof? I love you Albus Severus Potter! I love the way you can be so charming! I love the way you stick your tongue out while you work! i love how you scrunch up your nose when you lose a Quidditch match! I love you and all your flaws! I love you damnit! I love you why can't that be good enough!"

Albus was speechless, for the first time ever.

Slowly, too slowly his face twisted back in to a smirk, the smirk that Alice was really familiar with, the one that makes him looks adorable.

"Guess I finally won you over, took you long enough though"

He smirked and captured her lips with his, but pulled away before it deepened and he becomes to giddy to remember.  
His face became serious again

"Alice...what happened that day in the Broom cupboard, please tell me!"

She sighed, "Why? Why do you need to know? We all have our secrets that we don't like to re visit so why can't mine stay just that, a secret?"

He eyes were pleading. No matter how much she loved him she couldn't have this re surface.

Albus sighed but decided to drop it, he'll know sooner or later, whether Alice decides to tell him or not.  
He just has to think of a way to do it.  
He was a bit startled to find the bell ringing from a distance and he sighed in frustration.  
"That's our que, damn that bell"  
He knew he was being a bit over dramatic, but he just doesn't want to leave yet.

She stood up and sighed at the fact that her now favorite book was gone. "Oh well" she thought

His eyes glowed again, "Maybe...we could skip"  
The glint in his eyes was an enough explanation to what he planned to do.

Her eyes widened, "I can't my dad is expecting me in herbology and I..." she trailed off but felt a strong hand tug her by the arm. She cried out and was pulled into a bridal style hold.

"You could think of an excuse Love, you know you can"  
And at that moment Albus knew that he found her, found his soul mate, the one he's destined to be with.  
"Want to go for a swim?"  
He was grinning again, like he knew he was going to do it even if she said no.

"A-a swim? But my bathing suit is up at the dorm and- what are you doing?" she said

"No I can't Albus!" he picked her up a carried her over his shoulder and she hit against his back but it didn't affect him

He jumped in the lake with Alice still in his arms.  
And only when they were both in the water when Alice knew that life with Albus potter will be anything but ordinary. After all he's an extraordinary boy.  
Her perfect match, she thought. And the inner voice inside her head agreed.

She giggled and splashed him and swam around until she got tired and layed out on the grass.

He sat over, his head hovering over hers.  
Lowering it a bit, he whispered gently.

"Who would've thought that going for a walk would've ended up like this."

"I know" Alice said, then she looked away suddenly feeling guilty, "it was Scorpius." she blurted, oh no why had she brought this up again now, he was fine with not knowing. Stupid stupid stupid!

His playful eyes turned dark again, his face was scowling and he narrowed his eyes in anger.  
"What!"  
"What did he do? Why?"  
He didn't realize he was shaking from anger, he was furious and nothing could make him calm down.

"That Bastard! I'm going to kill him! I swear I will!"  
He was about to lift himself up when...

"Stop! Al No!" she pulled him back down and he landed next to her on the grass with a thud.

"You can't do anything about it! So he threatened me, it doesn't matter anymore! He's with Rose now, it's all ok! I told you I didn't want to tell you! i told you!"

tears spilled down her cheeks and she rolled to her side away from him, "i told you Al... i told you"

"He's changed Al he has!"

Albus was still fuming, but slowly started to calm down when he saw her crying, he wrapped his hands around her and began stroking her hair.  
"Don't cry Alice, please don't."  
He suddenly stiffened, the words she said sinking in; "He's with Rose? Rose Weasley? My Cousin! That bastard is with my cousin, I swear I'm going to kill him. He really has the nerve!"

Alice was dazed, slowly she started to revisit that day again, she remembered that day vividly.

"Longbottom!"

Malfoy had yelled, he had been mad that day and she still didn't know why.

"Why are you walking round here? I don't want to have to see your ugly face now! You look just like you father! Crooked teeth, fat, ugly! Wow I can't even stare to long it hurts!"

It had hurt her 'shut it Malfoy!"

She doesn't even remember how it happened but they had ended up in a broom cupboard and she had tried to hex him but he had tossed her wand away. She could only struggle when he kicked her and hit her arms and legs, "stop!" she yelled and landed a few punches on him. She regained her wand and stupefied him. She ran out of there. The next few days she had to wear long sleeves and pants to cover her bruises. Malfoy had come up to her and said

"I'm so sorry Longbottom! I didn't mean it! I was just a bit drunk and mad because Violetta had broken up with me! I'm sorry! But don't tell anyone about this! I could get expelled! My father would kill me! I mean it Longbottom don't! Or it'll be much worse!"

Then he had run off. She had never told anyone out of fear and it was to horrible to re-visit

Scorpius always kept apologizing but he kept warning her not to tell. Eventually he stopped threatening her and just kept apologizing and started dating Rose and he changed into a nicer guy. But she still never told anyone terrified of what might happen.

James was still looking at Alice, who had a faraway look in her eyes.

"Alice? Alice! What's wrong? When did he start dating Rose, Alice? And what did he do to you in that Broom Cupboard?"  
Cursing under his breath, he added "I'm not going to hurt him Alice; I just need to know..."

Alice's eyes glossed over as she told her story to Albus a tear spilling down her face every so often. She never once looked him in the eye while telling the story. Not once

When she finished, Albus was muttering comprehensible things under his breath. His eyes fell on her, sobbing slowly and he took her and hugged her tightly.  
"It's over, Alice just try not thinking about it. I won't do anything. But I'll have to speak to him though"

"I haven't until now."

Her body was shaking and she was sobbing hard, "Please Albus, please. Don't do anything. He was drunk and I know he feels terrible! Please!" "If you really gave to talk to him, at least let me be there. I-I want to be there"

He pecked her lips gently.

"She's my cousin Alice, I have to. I won't mention you and No you can't be there, I won't take the risk."

He narrowed his eyes as if the matters closed

"But I- I- want to and I-I won't let you go without me! Rose is my best friend and she has nothing to do with this!"

She looked urgently up into his eyes,

"Don't go without me! I don't care about the risk! He wont do anything! Re visiting it wont do anything but make him remember Albus! Not everyone is sad when they remember! Don't you get it? He feels terrible! I can see it in his eyes every time he passes me in the hall; don't bring it up unless I'm there!"

He pushed his hand through his hair again.  
"God you're really stubborn aren't you. Where do you get it from Longbottem?"  
He knew it wasn't really the appropriate moment to crack a joke, but he just hated seeing her like that.

"I'm serious, Potter!" she said and she was, she was using his last name wasn't she.

He lifted his hands up in a resigned way.  
"Okay I got it, don't get your knickers in a twist"  
He smirked, he knew she hated this remark.

She glared a deadly glare and got up brushing off her skirt. She squeezed out her hair and started to walk away then stopped, "I knew you wouldn't understand"

She whispered letting one last tear fall down her face before she continued walking.

"Wait!"  
He quickly shot up from his place and ran after her.  
"I understand I swear, I just hate seeing you like this. Please Alice don't be mad"  
Again Pleading, Albus Potter knew he was turning into a softie when he's around her. And he actually doesn't mind.

She held back her tears and stiffened her body

"I'm late for class anyway." she kept walking.

He grabbed hold of her arms keeping her from going away.

"I thought we agreed we're skipping together"

He pouted, a puppy eyed look appearing on his face.

She wanted to with all her heart but if she did, he would never learn to listen to her.

"No Al, you did" she then twisted from his arm and ran away tears again stinging her eyes.

She ran to the only place she could think of. The room of requirement. She then curled up in a corner and sobbed her heart out.

"Alice!"  
She continued to run, ignoring him completely.  
"Idiot!" he yelled to himself after she disappeared, kicking the tree in front of him in the process.

"Why do I always have to mess things up?"  
"You're James Potter's Grandson Al, you have to mess things up"

Someone chuckled behind him  
Albus turned abruptly, to find himself face to face with his brother, James Potter.

"Hey little brother!" James said, throwing an arm around his brother, "what did you do this time?"

"You already know, you watched the whole scene didn't you?"

Albus threw his hand away in frustration, turning away from his brother who was smirking the famous potter smirk.

"Ah well you know… I just happened to be skipping class right around here and I saw her running and wondered what was going on, so uh, yeah i know what's going on for the most part"

Albus narrowed his eyes at his brother, he obviously didn't believe him. But he told him everything. He just left out the part that he knew who did that to Alice. She didn't want anyone to know and that's the way it's going to remain.

"Jeez! Little brother if something that messed up happens even if a girl says they're ok they're NOT. Go find her!" he says shoving him a bit in the direction she went, "go on!"

"How the hell do I know where she is, do you have a tracking device?"  
He said pulling a muggle stunt. He obviously didn't know about the marauder's map.

"Oh little brother that's where I come in." Smirking, he pulled out the map and showed him how it works.

"Hmmmmm doesn't look like she's on here but lucky for you, dad taught me some tricks. Now if she's not on the map she must be in the room of requirement! Go find her mate!

You can thank me later when I get from mom my 20 galleons"

Albus looked up startled.  
"What did you bet on?"

"Ehhh nothing that concerns you. Now are you going to go get Longbottom or not?"

"Like hell it doesn't" he muttered under his breath, but he dropped it. Finding Alice is more important now.  
"How do I get into the room of requirement James? It's a bit hard when someone's in there"

"Maybe not if that someone is the one thing you need"

Albus looked at his older brother, clearly impressed.  
"Hanging around with Molly a lot seems to have her smartness rub of on you, are you sure that you two are only studying Jamsie?"

Albus smirked. James Potter becoming infatuated with his nerdy cousin Molly Weasley seems as unrealistic as crumple-horned snorckkacks. But judging by the way James eyes brightened, it was true. James Potter has fallen for the hot-headed intelligent Ravenclaw.

"Just shut up and go get Longbottom" He said shoving his hands in his pockets and walking off the way he came.

"Keep running away Jamsie but I know its true"  
He called after his brother, and then he broke into a sprint. Because he knows his brother too well and he knows he won't take what he just said nicely.  
He didn't stop running until he reached the sixth floor and was in front of the supposed entrance.  
He cleared his mind and began thinking of her and only her, he paced three times and to his surprise the door opened.

Alice was still sobbing curled up in a corner with her back to the door so she hadn't noticed it had opened.

"I can do this, I can do this" he kept muttering under his breath.  
He started looking for her until he heard the sobs coming from the far corner across from him.

He shut the door quietly. And looking at her again, it broke his heart.  
Alice, his Alice was crying, she was crying mostly because of him…  
He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her, muttering that he's sorry over a hundred times...

She screamed startled of the sudden embrace of an unknown figure

"I'm sorry Alice, I'm an idiot, please listen to me!"

She just looked at him with a blank look

She turned her head away but he knew she was listening

"I'm the biggest idiot on earth, I don't deserve you, but just please listen to me, I only said that to make you feel better I swear. I never meant to be unsupportive of your feelings; you just have to believe me Alice!"

"Please"  
He lifted her head and allowed their eyes to meet...

"I would do anything to make you feel better, ANYTHING you name it, but please just look at me, tell me you believe me.

She wouldn't talk though she just stared into his green eyes and nodded the sank back down to the floor and lay still for a moment

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Want me to take you to the Hospital wing?"  
He spilled the three questions really fast without waiting to catch his breath.

"Alice..." he took her hand and squeezed it tightly.

She felt his hand squeeze hers but she couldn't respond because her vision had started to darken and she could not move,

"Albus?"

She breathed out before passing out cold.

"Alice!"  
"Innervate!"  
he tried, but just this time, it didn't work.  
He quickly carried her on his arms and bolted outside of the room.  
Running all the way to the hospital wing in the second floor.  
"Madam Pomfrey! Help! Anyone"  
He ignored the pain coming from his arms, and waited until Madam Pomfrey came into view.

*Alice's dream*

Albus and I had gone to the lake together with rose and Scorpius when all of a sudden Albus started asking Scorpius all these questions. Scorpius looked so uncomfortable. "I'm sorry Alice." he kept saying, "It's not my fault"

Then all of a sudden Albus jumped on Scorpius and started punching him in the face. I tried to cry out but i couldn't move. Tears fell down my face when blood fell down Malfoy's. I could only scream and watch in horror as the whole thing ended.

Alice's body was thrashing around when she was lying on that hospital bed, Albus sitting by her side.

She woke up all of a sudden, screaming.

She looked over and saw Albus her eyes widened him fear as she remembered the blood on his fists.

She screamed and tried to get up and run the from hospital wing but...

Albus Jumped and rushed to her  
"You're okay, thank Merlin!"  
She screamed suddenly. She looked at him with fear in her eyes. And Albus felt his heart break.  
"Alice..." He looked at her, tears already welling up in his soft emerald eyes. Albus Potter never cried, but this time, he just couldn't help it.

She was breathing rapidly and she saw him start to cry,

"Albus?" she backed up into a corner holding her head. She couldn't stop seeing Scorpius' blood all over Albus. She clutched tighter at her head and slid down to the floor.

"No. Albus no!" she said her eyes wide with fear

Albus, startled looked at her to find her thrashing her hands in the air and yelling for him not to do something. Reached out and calmly took her hand and kissed it.  
"I'm right here Alice, What's wrong?" Anxiously he watched her looking at him.

She shook her head, "you and- Scorpius and me- I couldn't move I- I- and the blood. Albus!" she starts to sob and she doesn't know what to do. She probably seems crazy. He probably thinks she's crazy.

But the way Alice behaved, reminded Albus of something.

Years ago, probably when he was still only five or six, his mother woke up screaming. She kept crying hysterically, thinking that she lost his father. His father later explained that she was having a nightmare, a really powerful one. One that displays her deepest fears happening inside her head the exact way she imagines them. The problem was even when she wakes up, it had effect. She'll still see what she saw in her dreams. His father at that time, called the house elf who took them out of the room.

That is what's happening to Alice.

Alice searched Albus' eyes for some kind of understanding. She wasn't crazy. She wasn't. She looked desperately then she found the understanding she was looking for. But then it all started over when she saw the blood again dripping off his cheek. She clutched tightly at her head desperately trying to make it go away.

"Please," she thought, "don't let this be forever! It can't be forever!"

Albus couldn't think about anything to do, but then he remembered another thing his father said before.  
"Love is the most powerful thing on earth, Albus, remember that!"  
So he did the only rational thing he could think of, he kissed her.

She felt his lips on hers and her body stiffened for a moment then she relaxed and out her shaking hands around him. When they broke apart she stood up unsteadily and tried to control her shaking and breathing.

"It's not true Alice, nothing you saw is true, It was a nightmare Alice only a nightmare"

He stroked her hair and looked in her eyes.

She felt his arm go around her as she sat down on the bed. She felt his hand stroke her hair and stare into his eyes as he comforted her "Shhh" she heard him say,

"Its all right just tell me what happened and we can get though this"

She told him about the dream and she gripped his hand so tightly when she got to the part about the blood it started to go cold but he didn't complain, not once.

He listened to her, pouring her heart out to him. He didn't flinch when she said the part of him nearly killing Malfoy, he didn't stop stroking her hair, he kept nodding at the right places, taking in every word. Understanding everything.

Her eyes focused then unfocused then focused again, "Albus?"

"Yes" He took her hand in his and squeezed them again. Just to assure her will not leave her. Ever.

"Promise you won't go without me I- I don't want you to go without me." she stares into his eyes

"If it makes you feel better, I won't go at all"  
He whispered, looking directly in her eyes.  
"Just promise me one thing" he added

"Hmm?" she stared into those eyes and listened to whatever he had to say.

"Never leave me again. Ever."

"I- I wont Al, i wont." it was only then that she noticed that he hadn't let go of her hand since she had told him about the nightmare

He smiled. He smiled this heart-lifting smile that takes Alice's breath away.  
And then he kissed her, a long kiss, the kind of one that was lingering. She felt it all the way to her toes. She was pretty sure that if she was standing when he kissed her, she would have collapsed.

"I love you Alice Elizabeth Longbottem, Always will" he murmured against her mouth

She smiled and kissed him with all the energy she had. She kissed all the bad dreams and memories away. "I love you too Albus Severus Potter."

The End


End file.
